Mobile communication and computing technologies have experienced significant growth over the past several years. This growth has lead to mobile computing systems of increased sophistication and complexity. Additionally, the increased sophistication has allowed mobile computing devices to have a plurality of communication options. Mobile communication devices can connect to and communicate with wide area networks, wireless local area networks, global positioning satellites, proprietary synchronization applications, and various internet protocols.
This increased connectivity has allowed mobile computing devices to exchange information and data with a plurality of sources and applications. Processes that were one relegated to execution on larger and more expensive computers can now be shared across distributed networks. However, the increased connectivity can also lead to conflicts when multiple sources attempt to update data values on the computing device with conflicting data values.
Conflicts resulting from inconsistent data values can disrupt applications and processes executing on a computing device. Such disruptions can result in costly and inefficient downtime, glitches, and errors. Currently, mobile communication/computing devices may only allow one source to update a particular data value in order to avoid conflicts. However, it would be desirable to have a system and/or methodology of allowing, disallowing, or prioritizing the ability of multiple sources to update, set or otherwise synchronize one or more data values in a mobile computing/communication device.